Generally, mechanical parts require lubrication which, in turn, requires a lubrication distribution structure, often between parts and to separated structures. The pipes and tubing, as well as their fittings, complicate assembly, have space requirements increasing the dimensions of the device, and are vulnerable to damage during assembly and operation.